


Cover Art for- Ever Found Exactly What You Wanted (With Someone You Can't Have it With?)

by JackyJango



Series: Cover Art [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Cover Art, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Father, M/M, Mutual Pining, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango
Summary: Erik and Charles both want the same thing.Love.Belonging.But most of all?Family.Can they find it in each other?





	Cover Art for- Ever Found Exactly What You Wanted (With Someone You Can't Have it With?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ever Found Exactly What You Wanted (With Someone You Can't Have it With?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898845) by [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/pseuds/pinkoptics). 



> Pink, I hope I have covered the gist of the fic with this cover!
> 
> PS: The twins are 6-7 years according to the storyline, but the pic in the background (according to my headcanon) is an old pics of them!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for viewing? I'll go with viewing...  
> Also, [JackyJango](https://jackyjango.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


End file.
